The present invention relates to a tube and a method of using the same for supplying a fluid.
A tube (An ink tube) for supplying an ink has commonly a circular form in the cross section of which both the inner and outer surfaces are concentric, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-278289 (See FIG. 1).